Under The Umbrella
by littlebacon
Summary: Jongin terpaksa harus menunggu bus umum untuk berangkat kerja hingga ia bertemu seseorang yang berbagi payung dengannya / EXO / KaiSoo


**UNDER THE UMBRELLA**

.

.

.

.

.

**_Littlebacon_**_ present_

.

.

.

.

.

Author: Littlebacon

Lenght: Ficlet

Genre: Masih dipertanyakan -_-

Rating: T

Main Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: ini adalah cerita kilat yang saya buat sewaktu pelajaran PKLH -_- karena saya males dengan bab PUPUK, iya PUPUK, saya ada pelajaran begituan. Makanya saya iseng corat coret dan begini deh hasilnya. Maaf kalo jelek apalagi ceritanya pasaran, soalnya saya bener bener kilat nggak pake edit xDD

.

.

.

.

The casts belong to God, parents and their agency (_except Chanyeollie is mine #plakk_) the plot is mine and don't be silent reader please!

.

.

.

.

.

**THIS IS YAOI ! I WARNED YOU ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

.

.

.

.

.

**NO GS ! NO MPREG** ! _*sigh_

.

.

.

.

.

Belum pernah terpikirkan sekalipun dalam hidup Jongin bahwa ia akan sendirian menunggu sebuah bus hanya untuk berangkat ke tempat kerja. Belum lagi dibawah guyuran hujan dengan sebuah payung kecil yang mungkin hanya cukup melindungi bagian kepalanya saja. Oh memang nasib sial.

Siapa sangka, seorang eksekutif muda macam Jongin harus merelakan mobil mewahnya terparkir indah di garasi lantaran mesinnya yang tiba-tiba bermasalah. Dan mau tidak mau, ia harus berdesak-desakan di dalam bus yang sempit dan penuh bau-bauan aneh. Oh mungkin itu bau keringat dan kaos kaki penumpang.

15 menit lagi dan ia akan terlambat. Berkali-kali lelaki bermarga Kim itu mengumpat. Dua bus sudah lewat dan ia belum juga menaiki benda bergerak itu. Masih ragu, pikirnya saat itu. Ia maju selangkah ke depan, hanya untuk memastikan apakah bus berikutnya akan segera datang. Namun tiba-tiba, tubuhnya sedikit bergeser dan ada seseorang yang menarik payungnya hingga bahu sebelah kanan Jongin harus merasakan dinginnya air hujan.

"Maaf, bisakah kita berbagi payung?"

Jongin mengernyit. Memandang laki-laki mungil yang kini berada di bawah payung yang sama dengannya. Laki-laki bermata bulat dan berkulit pucat.

"Aku lupa membawa payung. Bolehkah aku berlindung disini?", ucapnya lagi sambil menatap Jongin dengan 'puppy eyes'nya. Jongin mengangguk, entah dorongan dari mana. Ia hanya merasa tatapan laki-laki itu begitu mengikatnya. Sorotan matanya penuh kehangatan meskipun ia melihat sedikit kekosongan disana.

Laki-laki kecil itu tersenyum lalu memeluk lengannya dan sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh besar Jongin.

"Kau bersekolah dimana hm?", tanya Jongin saat ia sadar bahwa laki-laki mungil ini memakai seragam dan membawa sebuah ransel. Tapi laki-laki itu hanya diam. Enggan menjawab sepertinya. Jongin mengangkat bahunya cuek, ia kemudian kembali fokus hingga bus berikutnya datang dan berhenti.

"Kau tidak ikut naik?", tanya Jongin saat ia sadar bahwa laki-laki mungil itu masih terdiam di tempat. Padahal, ini sudah jam 7 lebih dan tidak mungkin ia tiadk terlambat.

"Tidak. Kau saja", jawab laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum. Jongin mengangguk, meskipun ia sedikit heran. Ia tidak mungkin bertanya menagapa kan? Kelihatan sekali kalau ia seperti orang yang ingin tahu. Mungkin ia ingin membolos, pikir Jongin akhirnya.

"Baiklah. Payung itu untukmu saja. Sampai jumpa anak manis", ucap Jongin sebelum masuk ke dalam bus dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

Lelaki bermarga Kim itu memilih duduk di dekat jendela. Tetesan hujan yang menempel di kaca jendela sangat menarik baginya. Ia sedikit mengusap kaca itu dengan sikunya lalu memandang keluar.

"Permisi…bolehkah saya duduk disini?", tegur seseorang yang membuat Jongin menolehkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum ramah lalu mempersilahkan orang itu duduk di sampingnya. Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut keriting panjang. Jongin kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemandangan di luar jendela. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu memasang earphone ke telinga sambil bersenandung lirih.

"Chogiyo, kau mau?", wanita itu menawarkan ubi rebus yang dibungkus dengan kertas koran. Jongin menoleh, ia memandang ubi rebus itu. Matanya tiba-tiba membulat. Tidak, bukan karena ubi rebusnya, tapi karena kertas koran pembungkus itu.

"Maaf, bolehkah aku melihat kertas itu?"

Wanita itu mengernyit sebentar dan akhirnya mengambil beberapa ubi agar kertas koran pembungkus itu bisa ia serahkan pada Jongin.

Jongin buru-buru membaca tajuk dalam koran itu. Darahnya berdesir hebat. Pembunuhan dan Perampokan Siswa Sekolah Menengah. Ia membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang ada disana lalu melihat tanggal di koran itu. 14 Januari 2013.

"Mustahil..anak itu…."

Jongin menggigit bibirnya. Foto yang terpampang di koran itu…..adalah anak laki-laki yang barusan berbagi payung dengannya. Jongin menguk ludahnya kasar sebelum ia menutup matanya untuk melupakan apa yang barusan ia alami. Do Kyungsoo, nama yang tertera dalam koran itu.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

review please?


End file.
